conociendote
by melanie280803
Summary: hola amiguitos este es mi primer fic y les voy a decir que se trata de comedia y de romance de KfxRvxRb y las otras parejas ya saben jinx y cyborg , chico bestia y terra , speedy y starfire , y los demas como red x ,rerok , malchior , aqualad y etc


**Corte Superior de Justicia de Lima Norte**

**Órganos de Gobierno y Administracion**

Sede Central : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176. Independencia

Central Telefónica : 5223620 – 5214390 – 5227116 – 5223630 – 5223631 –

5223632

**Órganos de Gobierno y Administracion**

**Presidencia de la Corte Superior**

Presidente : Dr. Carlos Alberto Calderón Puertas  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia<br>Teléfono : 4100700

Anexo : 10600 - 10601

**Órganos de Control**

**Oficina Desconcentrada de Control de la Magistratura - ODECMA**

Jefe de la **ODECMA **: Dr. Walter Alfredo Díaz Zegarra  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700, anexo : 10609

**Órganos Juridiccionales Salas Superiores**

**Primera Sala Civil**

Presidente : Dra. Carmen María López Vásquez  
>Juez Superior : Dr. Vicente Amador Pinedo Coa<br>Juez Superior : Dra. Yaneth josefina Salcedo Saavedra  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo: 10621 - 10620 - 10622

**Segunda Sala Civil**

Presidente : Dr. José Alberto Infantes Vargas  
>Juez Superior : Dra. Rosa María Catacora Villasante<br>Juez Superior : Dra. María Elías Zapata Jaén  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia. <p>

Teléfono : 4100700 anexo: 10629 - 10630 – 10631

**Sala Civil Transitoria**

Presidente : Dra. Leonor Eugenia Ayala Flores

Vocal : Dra. Cecilia Isabel Siaden Añi

Vocal : Dra. Ana Lucía Campos Flores

Teléfono : 4100700 anexo: 10670 - 10672 – 10671

**Primera Sala Penal de Reos Libres**

Presidente : Dr. Jorge Guillermo Fernández Ceballos  
>Juez Superior : Dra. Iris Estela Pacheco Huancas<br>Juez Superior : Dra. María Elena Jo Laos  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo: 10636 - 10638 - 10637

**Segunda Sala Penal de Reos Libres**

Presidente : Dr. Francisco Rozas Escalante  
>Juez Superior : Dr. Agustín Reymundo Jorge<br>Juez Superior : Dra. Elizabeth Pilar Huaricancha Natividad.  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 10646 – 10647- 10648

**Primera Sala Penal con Reos en Cárcel**

Presidente : Dr. Segundo B. Morales Parraguez  
>Juez Superior : Dr. Dante Tony Terrel Crispin<br>Juez Superior : Dra. Guillermo Martín Huamán Vargas  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexos : 10652 - 10653 - 10654

**Segunda Sala Penal de Reos en Cárcel**

Presidente : Dr. Carlos Alberto Calderón Puente  
>Juez Superior : Dr. Gabino Alfredo Espinoza Ortiz<br>Juez Superior : Dr. William Fernando Quiroz Salazar  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexos: 10665 - 10666 - 10667

**Primera Sala Penal Transitoria**

Presidente : Dr. David Víctor Lecaros Chávez  
>Juez Superior : Dr. Alejandro Reynoso Edén<br>Juez Superior : Dra. Teresa Isabel Doris Espinoza Soberón  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre Nº 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexos: 10659 - 10660 - 10661

**Segunda Sala Penal Transitoria**

Presidente : Dr. Dante Tony Terrel Crispín  
>Juez Superior : Dr. Jorge Guillermo Fernández Ceballos<br>Juez Superior Dra. Maria Elena Jo Laos  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre Nº 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexos: 10670 / 10671 / 10672

**Juzgados Especializados**

**Juzgados Civiles**

**Primer Juzgado Civil**

Juez : Dr. Ricardo Tobies Ríos  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo: 10681

**Segundo Juzgado Civil**

Juez : Dr. Luis Enrique Quiñones Quiñones  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo: 10682

**Tercer Juzgado Civil**

Juez : Dr. Jorge Luis Carrillo Rodríguez  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 10683

**Cuarto Juzgado Civil**

Juez : Dr. Marco Antonio Sánchez Navarro  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 10684

**Quinto Juzgado Civil**

Juez : Dr. Gerardo Octavio Sánchez Porturas G.  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 10687

**Sexto Juzgado Civil**

Juez : Dra. Flor de María Acero Ramos  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 10686

**Sétimo Juzgado Civil**

Juez : Dr. Gerardo Octavio Sánchez Porturas Ganoza  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 10687

**Juzgados Penales**

**Primer Juzgado Penal**

Juez : Dra. Alicia Jessica Campos Martínez  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 232

**Segundo Juzgado Penal**

Juez : Dr. Alvaro Ricardo Muñoz Flores  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 235

**Tercer Juzgado Penal**

Juez : Dra. Ana María Portilla Rodríguez  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 231

**Cuarto Juzgado Penal**

Juez : Dra. Catalina Juana Llerena Rodríguez  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 236

**Quinto Juzgado Penal**

Juez : Dra. Enma Doris Claros Carrasco  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo: 234

**Sexto Juzgado Penal**

Juez : Dr. Francisco Torre Cárdenas  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 227

**Sétimo Juzgado Penal**

Juez : Dr. Enrique Aurelio Pardo del Valle  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 226

**Octavo Juzgado Penal**

Juez : Dra. Luz Janet Rugel Medina  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 223

**Noveno Juzgado Penal**

Juez : Dra. Haydee Jazzmin Mac Pherson Molina  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 228

**Décimo Juzgado Penal**

Juez : Dr. Ronal Soto Cortez  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 230

**Décimo Primero Juzgado Penal**

Juez : Dr. Aroldo Ramiro Aguirre Núñez  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 223

**Décimo Segundo Juzgado Penal**

Juez : Dra. Belinda Isabel Mercado Vilchez  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 222

**Décimo Tercero Juzgado Penal**

Juez : Dra. Ana María Revilla Palacios  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 224

**Décimo Cuarto Juzgado Penal**

Juez : Dr. Alcides Ramírez Cubas  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 229

**Juzgado Penal Transitorio**

Juez : Dr. Arnold A. Távara Váldez

Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.  
>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 327<p>

**Juzgados de Familia**

**Primer Juzgado de Familia**

Juez : Dr. Saúl Beltrán Reyes  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 243

**Segundo Juzgado de Familia**

Juez : Dr. Jonatan Orlando Basagoitia Cárdenas  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 240

**Tercer Juzgado de Familia**

Juez : Dra. Fanny Ruth Olascoaga Velarde  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 1238

**Cuarto Juzgado de Familia**

Juez : Dra. Violeta Liliana Pemberton Medina  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 237

**Quinto Juzgado de Familia Tutelar**

Juez : Dr. Ronald Iván Cueva Solís  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 331

**Sexto Juzgado de Familia**

Juez : Dra. Lidia Vargas Tipula  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 239

**Sétimo Juzgado de Familia Tutelar**

Juez : Dr. José Miltón Gutiérrez Villalta  
>Dirección : Carlos Izaguirre N° 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 244

**Primer Juzgado de Familia Transitorio**

Juez : Dra. Janideth Victoria Cárdenas Portugal  
>Dirección : Av. Los Andes 465, Urb. Industrial San Martin de Porres<p>

(frente a RENIEC) Independencia.

Teléfono : 523-9036

**Segundo Juzgado de Familia Transitorio**

Juez : Dra. Lourdes Teresa Chavarría Tena  
>Dirección : Av. Los Andes 465, Urb. Industrial San Martin de Porres<p>

(frente a RENIEC) Independencia

Teléfono : 523-9037

**Tercer Juzgado Transitorio de Familia**

Juez : Dr. Jonathan Orlando Basagoitia Cárdenas  
>Dirección : Mz. C Lote 18 Urb. Naranjal entre Gerardo Unger y Las<p>

Moras

Teléfono : 523-6446

**Juzgado Laboral**

Juez : Dra. Magali Myriam Cárdenas Rosas  
>Dirección : Av. Carlos Izaguirre 176, Independencia.<br>Teléfono : 4100700 anexo : 10688

**Juzgado Transitorio Laboral**

Juez : Dr. William Enrique Gonzáles Zurita  
>Dirección : Av. Los Andes 465 Urbanización San Martín de Porres<p>

(frente a RENIEC) Independencia

Teléfono : 5239005

**Juzgados de Paz Letrados Sede de Corte**

**Primer Juzgado de Paz Letrado – Independencia**

Juez : Dra. Shirley Francis Alcócer Gallo  
>Dirección : Av. Los Andes 465Urbanización Industrial San Martín de<p>

Porres (frente a Reniec) Independencia.

Teléfono : 521-5366

**Segundo Juzgado de Paz Letrado – Independencia**

Juez : Dra. Maribel Janet Soto Mamani  
>Dirección : Av. Los Andes 465Urbanización Industrial San Martín de<p>

Porres (frente a Reniec) Independencia.

Teléfono : 523-4586

**Tercer Juzgado de Paz Letrado – Independencia (TURNO A)**

Juez : Dr. Pedro Guillermo Rosario Tueros  
>Dirección : Comisaría de Independencia<br>Teléfono : 539-3218

**Tercer Juzgado de Paz Letrado – Independencia (TURNO B) **

Juez : Dra. Sara Ana Victoria Muñoz Rivera  
>Dirección : Comisaría de Independencia<br>Teléfono : 539-3218

**Cuarto Juzgado de Paz Letrado – Comas**

Juez : Dra. Miriam Rosemerie Ordóñez Zavala  
>Dirección : Calle 21 N° 211-213 cruce con Calle 17 Urb. Carabayllo,<p>

Alt. Km. 7,5 Av. Túpac Amaru.

Teléfono : 525-5669

**Quinto Juzgado de Paz Letrado – Comas **

Juez : Dr. Alejo Avilio Berrocal Vergara  
>Dirección : Calle 21 N° 211-213 cruce con Calle 17 Urb. Carabayllo,<p>

Alt. Km. 7,5 Av. Túpac Amaru.

Teléfono : 525-5669

**Sexto Juzgado de Paz Letrado – Comas **

Juez : Dr. Carlos Herminio Huamaní Leyva  
>Dirección : Calle 21 N° 211-213 cruce con Calle 17 Urb. Carabayllo,<p>

Alt. Km. 7,5 Av. Túpac Amaru.

Teléfono : 525-5669

**Sétimo Juzgado de Paz Letrado – Comas **

Juez : Dr. Jorge Luis Lévano Muchotrigo  
>Dirección : Calle 21 N° 211-213 cruce con Calle 17 Urb. Carabayllo,<p>

Alt. Km. 7,5 Av. Túpac Amaru.

Teléfono : 525-5669

**Octavo Juzgado de Paz Letrado – San Martín de Porras**

Juez : Dra. Ana María Anciburio Silva  
>Dirección : Mz. E Lote 15 Asociación San Juan de Dios San Martín<p>

de Porres.

Teléfono : 531-5310 anexo : 102

**Noveno Juzgado de Paz Letrado – San Martín de Porras**

Juez : Dr. Alexander Rudy Moreno Dávila  
>Dirección : Mz. E Lote 15 Asociación San Juan de Dios San Martín<p>

de Porres.

Teléfono : 531-5310 anexo : 103

**Décimo Juzgado de Paz Letrado – San Martín de Porres**

Juez : Dra. Giuliana Elizabeth Reyes Chávez  
>Dirección : Mz. E Lote 15 Asociación San Juan de Dios San Martín<p>

de Porres

Teléfono : 531-5310 anexo: 105

**Décimo Primer Juzgado de Paz Letrado – San Martín de Porres**

Juez : Dra. Ivette Jackeline Reyes Delgado  
>Dirección : Mz. E Lote 15 Asociación San Juan de Dios San Martín<p>

de Porres.

Teléfono : 531-5310 anexo : 104

**Juzgados de Puente Piedra, Santa Rosa y Ancón**

**Primer Juzgado de Paz Letrado- Puente Piedra **

Juez : Dra. Ynés Gladys Cadillo Mercado  
>Dirección : Calle Mariano Melgar Nº 387 Puente Piedra<br>Teléfono : 548-0206

**Segundo Juzgado de Paz Letrado – Puente Piedra **

Juez : Dr. Teodoro López Diestra  
>Dirección : Calle Mariano Melgar Nº 387 Puente Piedra<br>Teléfono : 548-7484

**Tercer Juzgado de Paz Letrado – Puente Piedra**

Juez : Dr. Fabián Guerra Rengifo  
>Dirección : Calle Mariano Melgar Nº 387 Puente Piedra<br>Teléfono : 548 1155

**Juzgado civil de Puente Piedra**

Juez : Dr. Atilio Machaca Gil

Dirección : Av. Buenos Aires Nº 968-A Puente Piedra

Teléfono : 5480107

**Juzgado Mixto Transitorio Familia Civil**

Juez : Dr. Rey Jesús García Carrizales  
>Dirección : Av. Buenos Aires Nº 968-A Puente Piedra<br>Teléfono : 5486825

**Primer Juzgado Penal Transitorio **

Juez : Dra. Zenaida Esther Vilca Malpica  
>Dirección : Calle Bolognesi Nº 355 Puente Piedra<br>Teléfono : 548-4543

**Segundo Penal Transitorio**

Juez : Dra. Rosario Marlene Dávila Arquiñigo  
>Dirección : Calle Bolognesi Nº 355, Puente Piedra<br>Teléfono : 548-3364

**Juzgado Permante de Puente Piedra**

Juez : Dra. María Cristina Jiménez León  
>Dirección : Calle Bolognesi Nº 355, Puente Piedra<br>Teléfono : 548-4735

**Juzgados de Canta**

**Juzgado Mixto de Canta**

Juez : Dra. Roxana Elizabeth Becerra Urbina  
>Dirección : Lt. 10 Mz. 143, Centro Poblado de Canta<br>Teléfono : 244-7144

**Juzgado de Paz Letrado de Canta**

Juez : Dr. Pedro Dante Granda Patiño  
>Dirección : Lt. 10 Mz. 143 Centro Poblado de Canta<br>Teléfono : 244-7157

**Modulo Básico de Justicia de Carabayllo**

Dirección : Mz. 1-B Lote 22, . El Progreso, Zona 1, Alt. Km.19,

Av. Túpac Amaru.

Teléfono : 5474997 – 5474966 - 547- 4980 y 547- 4979

**Primer Juzgado Penal**

Juez : Dr. Norberto Ramírez Maguiña  
>Dirección : Mz. 1B Lote 22 . El Progreso, Zona 1 Alt. Km.19<p>

Av. Túpac Amaru.

Teléfono : 5474997 – 5474966 anexo : 16022

**Segundo Juzgado Penal**

Juez : Dr. Abel Pulido Alvarado  
>Dirección : Mz. 1B Lote 22 . El Progreso, Zona 1 .19<p>

Av. Túpac Amaru.

Teléfono : 5474997 – 5474966 anexo: 16023

**Juzgado Mixto**

Juez : Dr. Walter Eduardo Campos Murillo  
>Dirección : Mz. 1B Lote 22 . El Progreso, Zona 1 .19<p>

Av. Túpac Amaru.

Teléfono : 5474997 – 5474966 anexo: 16024

**Primer Juzgado Transitorio Mixto**

Juez : Dr. Mauro Florencio Leandro Martín  
>Dirección : Av. Universitaria Nº 449, Urbanización Tungasuca –<p>

Carabayllo.

Teléfono : 543-3985

**Primer Juzgado de Paz Letrado MBJ - Carabayllo**

Juez : Dra. Beatriz Elena Ormeño Chirinos  
>Dirección : Mz. 1B Lote 22 . El Progreso, Zona 1 .19<p>

Av. Túpac Amaru.

Teléfono : 5474997 – 5474966 anexo : 16025

**Segundo Juzgado de Paz Letrado MBJ – Carabayllo**

Juez : Dra. Milagros Rossana Valenzuela López  
>Dirección : Mz. 1B Lote 22 . El Progreso, Zona 1 .19<p>

Av. Túpac Amaru.

Teléfono : 5474997 – 5474966 anexo: 16028

**Modulo Básico de Justicia de los Olivos**

Teléfonos : 522-2325 / 523-8547/ 5222484 / 5222446 / 5222338

**Primer Juzgado Penal**

Juez : Dr. Luis Antonio La Rosa Paredes  
>Dirección : Mz. K1, Lote 2 . Los Jazmines del Naranjal, Los<p>

Olivos.

Teléfono : 5222325 anexo: 15756

**Segundo Juzgado Penal**

Juez : Dr. Lourdes Nelly Ocares Ochoa  
>Dirección : Mz. K1, Lote 2, . Los Jazmines del Naranjal, Los<p>

Olivos.

Teléfono : 5222325 anexo: 15757

**Primer Juzgado Mixto**

Juez : Dr. José Ronald Aliaga Rengifo  
>Dirección : Mz. K1, Lote 2, . Los Jazmines del Naranjal, Los<p>

Olivos.

Teléfono : 5222325 anexo : 15761 

**Segundo Juzgado Mixto**

Juez : Dr. Clara Celinda Mosquera Vásquez  
>Dirección : Mz. K1, Lote 2, . Los Jazmines del Naranjal, Los<p>

Olivos.

Teléfono : 5222325 anexo : 15764

**Primer Juzgado de Paz Letrado MBJ – Los Olivos **

Juez : Dra. Mercedes Esther Castro Rivera  
>Dirección : Mz. K1, Lote 2, . Los Jazmines del Naranjal, Los<p>

Olivos.

Teléfono : 5222325 anexo : 15753

**Segundo Juzgado de Paz Letrado MBJ – Los Olivos**

Juez : Dra. Gloria Ruth Silverio Encarnación  
>Dirección : Mz. K1, Lote 2, . Los Jazmines del Naranjal, Los<p>

Olivos.

Teléfono : 5222325 anexo : 15754

**Modulo Básico de Justicia de Condevilla**

Dirección : Av. Lima s/n, Cdra. 24, Lote CC-2-I, Urb. Condevilla,

S.M.P.

Teléfono : 5671898 - 5671892- 5671931-5672067

Fax : 567-1753

**Primer Juzgado Penal**

Juez : Dr. Aurelio Quispe Jallo  
>Dirección : Av. Lima sn, Alt. Cdra. 24,Urb. Condevilla, S.M.P.  
>Teléfono : 5671898 - 5671892 anexo : 16256<p>

**Segundo Juzgado Penal**

Juez : Dr. Manzueto Hildebrando Falcón Alva  
>Dirección : Jr. San Paulo Nº 2467-2469, San Martín de Porres<br>Teléfono : 5687877

**Juzgado Penal Transitorio **

Juez : Dra. Rosa Adriana Zuluoeta Asenjo  
>Dirección : Jr. San Paulo Nº 2467-2469 San Martín de Porres<br>Teléfono : 567-2872

**Primer Juzgado Mixto**

Juez : Dra. Hilda Julia Huerta Ríos  
>Dirección : Av. Lima sn, Alt. Cuadra 24 , Urb. Condevilla, S.M.P.  
>Teléfono : 5671898 – 5671892 anexo : 16283<p>

**Segundo Juzgado Mixto**

Juez : Dr. Luis Humberto Requejo Lázaro  
>Dirección : Av. Lima sn, Cdra. 24, Urb. Condevilla, S.M.P.  
>Teléfono : 5671898 – 5671892 anexo : 16253<p>

**Tercer Juzgado Mixto**

Juez : Dr. Adolfo Gustavo Arribasplata Cabanillas  
>Dirección : Jr. San Paulo Nº 2467-2469 San Martín de Porres<br>Teléfono : 5687879

**Primer Juzgado Mixto Transitorio**

Juez : Dr. César Augusto Alejos Tarazona  
>Dirección : Jr. San Paulo Nº 2467-2469, San Martín de Porres<br>Teléfono : 567-5560

**Segundo Juzgado Mixto Transitorio**

Juez : Dr. Máximo Aguirre Núñez  
>Dirección : Jr. San Paulo Nº 2467-2469, San Martín de Porres<br>Teléfono : 534-2710

**Primer Juzgado de Paz Letrado MBJ – Condevilla**

Juez : Dra. Sayda Cisneros Panana  
>Dirección : Av. Lima sn, Cdra. 24, Urb. Condevilla, S.M.P.  
>Teléfono : 5671898 – 5671892 anexo : 16284<p>

**Segundo Juzgado de Paz Letrado MBJ – Condevilla**

Juez : Dra. Margarita Salcedo Guevara  
>Dirección : Av. Lima sn, Cdra. 24, Urb. Condevilla, S.M.P.  
>Teléfono : 5671898 – 5671892 anexo : 16265<p>

**Tercer Juzgado de Paz Letrado MBJ - Condevilla**

Juez : Dra. Leny Zapata Andia  
>Dirección : Av. Lima sn, Cdra. 24, Urb. Condevilla, S.M.P.  
>Teléfono : 5671898 – 5671892 anexo : 16286<p>

**Cuarto Juzgado de Paz Letrado MBJ Condevilla **

Juez : Dr. Lizandro Rodríguez Tafur  
>Dirección : Jr. San Ignacio Nº 105, S.M.P. (Frente a la puerta 6 de<p>

la UNI).

Teléfono : 534-2710

**Distrito Judicial de Lima Norte**

**Presidente de la Junta Fiscales Superiores**

Dirección : Av. Carlos Izaguirre 176 – Independencia

Central : 5223620 – 5214390 – 5227116 – 5223629 – 5223630 –

5223631 - 5223632

**Decano de Lima Norte**

Presidenta : Dra. Elsa Victoria Perata Argomedo

Teléfono : 5210606 Anexo 1201

**Oficina Desconcentrada de Control Interno de Lima Norte**

Fiscal Superior : Dr. Alberto Orlando Rossel Alvarado

Anexo : 1248

Fiscal Provincial : Dra. Dora Suárez Zuzunaga

Anexo : 1249

Fiscal Provincial : Dra. Carmen Jesús Parvina Castro

Anexo : 1250

**Fiscalias Superiores**

**Fiscalia Superior Civil y Familiar**

Fiscal Superior : Dra. Blanca Luisa Garay Morán de Aparicio

Anexo : 1256

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Sixto Vega Rimache

Anexo : 1257

**Primera Fiscalia Superior Penal Reos Libres**

Fiscal Superior : Dr. Dany Fernando Campana Añasco

Anexo : 1266

**Segunda Fiscalia Superior Penal Reos Carcel**

Fiscal Superior : Dr. Gilberto Felix Tasayco

Anexo : 1253

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Ricardo Benjamín Chac Escudero

Anexo : 1254

**Tercera Fiscalia Superior Penal Reos Libres**

Fiscalía Superior : Dr. Jaime Alcides Velarde Rodríguez

Anexo : 1269

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. César Hugo Barreda Gutiérrez

Anexo : 1270

**Cuarta Fiscalia Superior Penal Reos Carcel**

Fiscalía Superior : Dr. Basilio Francisco Saavedra Posso

Anexo : 1259

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Luciano Onofre Espíritu Alcántara

Anexo : 1260

**Fiscalía Superior Penal Transitoria **

Fiscal Superior : Dra. Olivia Mary Valencia Arpasi

Anexo : 1262

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Julio Francisco Castañeda Egusquiza

Anexo : 1263

**Fiscalias Provinciales Penales**

**Primera Fiscalia Provincial Penal**

Fiscal Provincial : Dr. Carlos Segundo Pretel de la Cruz

Fiscal Adjunto : Dra. Myrella Angeles Pacheco Silva

Fiscal Adjunto : Dra. Janeth Olinda Ordoñez Huarca

Anexo : 1214

**Segundo Fiscalia Provincial Penal**

Fiscal Provincial : Dra. Deyce Maribel Dávila Laguna

Anexo : 1216

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Jorge Teófilo Cadenillas Espinoza

Anexo : 1217

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Dimas Hugo Lazaro Rivera

Anexo : 1218

**Tecera Fiscalia Provincial Penal**

Fiscal Provincial : Dra. Delma Brigida Carpio Arias

Anexo : 1218

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Raffael Leonardo Flores Mego

Fiscal Adjunto Dr. Carlos Enrique Díaz Casimiro

Anexo : 1209

**Cuarta Fiscalia Provincial Penal**

Fiscal Provincial : Dr. Manuel Enrique Ganoza Zuñiga

Anexo : 1210

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. David Teodoro Cerna Camones

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Ramiro Ronny Vila Oré

**Quinta Fiscalia Provincial Penal**

Fiscal Provincial : Dr. Raúl Roger LLamoca Zárate

Anexo : 1212

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Godofredo Javier Álvarez Flores

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Jorge Luis Muñoz Quispe

Anexo : 1213

**Sexta Fiscalia Provincial Penal**

Fiscal Provincial : Dr. Luis Alberto Pelaez Arriola

Anexo : 1234

Fiscal Adjunta : Dra. Carmen Ynés Gonzáles Gonzáles

Fiscal Adjunto Dr. Leoncio Segundo Rengifo Ruiz

Anexo : 1235

**Sétimo Fiscalía Provincial Penal**

Fiscal Provincial : Dr. Carlos Antonio Figueroa Casanova

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Oscar Alfredo Crisóstomo Salvatierra

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Edgardo Januario Villareal Lucio

Anexo : 1240

**Octava Fiscalía Provincial Penal**

Fiscalia Provincial : Dr. Martín Jorge Pinzas Costa

Anexo : 1242

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Juan Francisco Ochoa Sotomayor

Fiscal Adjunta : Dra. Yuly Victoria San Miguel Velásquez

Anexo : 1243

**Novena Fiscalia Provincial Penal**

Fiscalia Provincial : Dr. Wilson Vargas Miñán

Anexo : 1244

Fiscal Adjunta : Dra. Miryam Rocío Ampuero Oviedo

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Béder Saúl Dávila Asenjo

Anexo : 1245

**Decimo Fiscalia Provincial Penal**

Fiscalia Provincial : Dra. María Elena Peña Ramírez

Anexo : 1284

Fiscal Adjunta : Dra. Katherine del Socorro Díaz Juárez

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Rolando Chávez Trujillo

Anexo : 1285

**Decimo Primera Fiscalia Provincial Penal**

Fiscalia Provincial : Dr. Luis Ernesto Girón García

Anexo : 1286

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Carlos Enrique Verastegui Castañeda

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Miguel Ángel Janampa Mansilla

Anexo : 1287

**Decimo Segunda Fiscalia Provincial Penal**

Fiscalia Provincial : Dr. Alfredo Camargo Acosta

Anexo : 1288

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Javier Antonio Zapata García Rosell

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. José Luis Espinoza Velásquez

Anexo : 1289

**Decimo Tercera Fiscalia Provincial Penal**

Fiscalia Provincial : Dra. Patricia Isabel Rodríguez Aliaga

Anexo : 1290

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Angel Roberto Morón Huaco

Fiscal Adjunta : Dra. Sonia Aurora Llamoca Milla de Montellanos

Anexo : 1291

**Decimo Cuarta **

Fiscalia Provincial : Dr. Marco Antonio Baltuano Vasquez

Anexo : 1246

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Leonev Preguntegui Garrafa

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. José Antonio Ticona Málaga

Anexo : 1247

**Fiscalia Provincial de Familia**

**Primera Fiscalia Provincial de Familia**

Fiscalia Provincial : Dr. Miguel Angel Gonzales Barbadillo

Anexo : 1228

Fiscal Adjunta : Dra. María del Carmen Barreda Estrada

Anexo : 1229

**Segunda Fiscalia Provincial de Familia**

Fiscalia Provincial : Dra. María Elena Montaldo Araujo

Anexo : 1230

Fiscal Adjunta : Dra. Pascuala Rosa Arias Milla

Anexo : 1231

**Tercera Fiscalia Provincial de Familia**

Fiscalia Provincial : Dra. Liliana Edith Vicuña Inami

Anexo : 1232

Fiscal Adjunta : Dra. Julissa Villadoma Pittman

Anexo : 1233

**Cuarta Fiscalia Provincial de Familia**

Fiscalia Provincial : Dra. Lucila Guadalupe Alvarez Velarde

Anexo : 1220

Fiscal Adjunta : Dra. Haydeé Zulema Arias Condori

Anexo : 1221

**Quinta Fiscalia Provincial de Familia**

Fiscalia Provincial : Dr. Gerardo Antonio Iquira-Pizarro Chávez

Anexo : 1222

Fiscal Adjunta : Dra. Jessica Ayo Panduro

Anexo : 1223

**Sexta Fiscalia Provincial de Familia**

Fiscalia Provincial : Dra. Patricia Flor Osorio Ruiz

Anexo : 1226

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Raúl Angel Ibáñez Méndez

Anexo : 1227

**Fiscalia Provincial Penal de Familia Tutelar**

Fiscalia Provincial : Dr. Antonio Pascual Florentino la Torre

Anexo : 1224

Fiscal Adjunta : Dra. Kelly Calderón Pérez

Anexo : 1225

**Pool de Fiscales de Lima Norte**

Fiscales Adjuntos Provinciales: Dr. Víctor Hugo Brañes Tomas

Dr. Ricardo Enrique Vidal Melgarejo

Dr. Milvio Agripino Timoteo Perez

Dr. Ernesto Chuchon Medrano

Roxana Schiaffino Falconi

Dr. Fredy Percy Guzman Livia,

Dr. Miguel Elías Amancio Castro

Dr. Sebastián Felix Lezcano Carranza

Dr. Mayra Guisela Castillo Chavez

Dr. Jefferson Martin Cortez Solorzano

Dr. Williams Edwin Guzman Rosales

Dr. Luis Enrique Lopez Pinto

Dra. Monica Jackeline Campos Palacios

Dra. Rosa Victoria Urtecho Paredes

Dr. Andres Alberto Olivera Carhuas

**Modulo de Turno Permanente de Lima Norte **

Fiscal Adjunto Provincial : Dra. Perla Celeste Olaechea Flores

Dr. César Ernesto Leon Moreno

Dra. Olga Otero Salazar

Dr. Juan Carlos Fernandez Linares

Dr. Jorge Cesar Mayta Palian

Dra. Carolina Vilma Huamani Reyes

**Primera Fiscalia Especial de Prevención del Delito**

Fiscal Provincial : Dr. Arturo Eddy Rosales Criollo

Anexo : 1236

Fiscal Adjunto Provincial : Dr. Porfirio Vladimiro Capcha Fuentes-Rivera

Anexo : 1237

**Segunda Fiscalia Especial de Prevención del Delito**

Fiscal Provincial : Dra. Fibel Alberta Ramos Mamani

Anexo : 1238

Fiscal Adjunto Provincial : Dr. Christian Wilber Amado Jara

Anexo : 1239

**Fiscalia Provincial Penal de Delitos Aduaneros**

Fiscal Provincial : Dr. Juan Máximo Wong Prelle

Anexo : 1319

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Julio César Gonzáles Barbarán

Anexo : 1320

**Fiscalias Provinciales Mixta de** **Modulos - Canta**

**Fiscalia Provincial Mixta - Canta**

Fiscal Provincial : Dr. Javier Claudio Samamé Flores

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Danilo Roldán Espinoza Caro

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Juan Ángel Mendoza López

Dirección : Jr. Grau Nº 303

Teléfono : 2447030

**Fiscalias Provinciales Mixta de** **Modulos - Los Olivos**

**Primera Fiscalia Provincial Mixta de Los Olivos**

Fiscal Provincial : Dr. Freddy Angel Mogrovejo Ramos

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Guely Víctor Raúl Villanueva de la Oliva

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Alfredo Viera Odar

Dirección : Mz. K1 Lote 2 – Urb. Los Jazmines de Naranjal altura de

la cuadra 42 de la Av. Universitaria

Teléfono : 5239128

**Segunda Fiscalia Provincial Mixta de Los Olivos**

Fiscal Provincial : Dra. Emerita Reyes Murillo

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Walter Américo Coello Huamán

Fiscal Adjunta Dra. Silvia Soledad Escalante Palomino

Dirección : Mz. K1 Lote 2 – Urb. Los Jazmines de Naranjal altura de

la cuadra 42 de la Av. Universitaria

Teléfono : 5239128

**Fiscalias Provinciales Mixta de** **Modulos **– **Carabayllo**

**Primera Fiscalia Provincial Mixta de Carabayllo**

Fiscal Provincial : Dr.Tulio Llatas Castro

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Gary Martín Rojas Auqui

Fiscal Adjunta Dra. Janet Luz Bernal Loayza

Dirección : Av. Miraflores s/n – Altural del Km. 19 de la Av.

Tupac Amaru

Teléfono : 5475450

**Segunda Fiscalia Provincial Mixta de Carabayllo**

Fiscal Provincial : Dr. Victoriano Walter Ocaña Aguirre

Fiscal Adjunta : Dra. Vilma G. Torres Bustillos

Fiscal Adjunta Dra. Paulina Margarita Malpica Morales

Dirección : Av. Miraflores s/n – Altural del Km. 19 de la Av.

Tupac Amaru

Teléfono : 5475498

**Tercera Fiscalia Provincial Mixta de Carabayllo**

Fiscal Provincial : Dr. Napoleón Ernesto Apaza Ochoa

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Honorio Mendizabal Trujillo

Fiscal Adjunta Dra. Verónica Marisol Salinas Rodas

Dirección : Av. Miraflores s/n – Altural del Km. 19 de la Av.

Tupac Amaru

Teléfono : 5474300

**Fiscalias Provinciales Mixta de** **Modulos **– **Condevilla**

**Primera Fiscalia Provincial Mixta de Condevilla**

Fiscal Provincial : Dra.Amanda Violeta Rodríguez Salazar

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Fredy Orcine Cantu Pajuelo

Fiscal Adjunto Dr. Sergio Arturo Arroyo Loayza

Dirección : Av. Lima Cdra 24 s/n – Espalda del Colegio José

Granda - SMP

Teléfono : 5695818

**Segunda Fiscalia Provincial Mixta de Condevilla**

Fiscal Provincial : Dr. Omar Ramírez Palomino

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Eddy Robert Lizarbe Cruces

Fiscal Adjunta : Dra. Aurora Susana Meza Lagos

Dirección : Av. Eduardo Habich 697 con Nicolas de Pierola - SMP

Teléfono : 5345584

**Tercera Fiscalia Provincial Mixta de Condevilla**

Fiscal Provincial : Dr. Luis Felipe Chauca Palma

Fiscal Adjunta : Dra. Julia Ochoa Estrada

Fiscal Adjunto Dr. José Antonio Pinto Panez

Dirección : Av. Eduardo Habich 697 con Nicolas de Pierola - SMP

Teléfono : 5346339

**Cuarta Fiscalia Provincial Mixta de Condevilla**

Fiscal Provincial : Dr. Braulio Rodrigo Paredes Lasteros

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Luis Orlando Tirado Sevillano

Fiscal Adjunta : Dra. Paula Luz Pesantes Shimajuko

Dirección : Av. Eduardo Habich 697 con Nicolas de Pierola - SMP

Teléfono : 5346134

**Primera Fiscalia Provincial Penal de Condevilla**

Fiscal Provincial : Dr. Omar Benavides Quintanilla

Fiscal Adjunta : Dra. Yeny Roxana Salcedo Arosquipa

Fiscal Adjunto Dr. Ronal Ramon Flores Ñañez

Dirección : Av. Eduardo Habich 697 con Nicolas de Pierola - SMP

Teléfono : 3363202

**Segunda Fiscalia Provincial Penal de Condevilla**

Fiscal Provincial : Dr. Dante Emel Pimentel Cruzado

Fiscal Adjunto Dr. Juan Pablo Mamani Arapa

Fiscal Adjunto Dr. Oscar Javier Najarro Medina

Dirección : Av. Eduardo Habich 697 con Nicolas de Pierola - SMP

Teléfono : 5340021

**Tercera Fiscalia Provincial Penal de Condevilla**

Fiscal Provincial : Dra. Dora Diaz Monroy

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Teofilo Huaytalla Muñoz

Fiscal Adjunto Dr. Jorge Gabriel Lozada Figueroa

Dirección : Av. Eduardo Habich 697 con Nicolas de Pierola - SMP

Teléfono : 5342801

**Fiscalias Provinciales Mixtas de Módulos de Puente Piedra**

**Primera Fiscalia Provincial Mixta de Puente Piedra**

Fiscal Provincial : Dr. Víctor Raúl Salazar Lino

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Miguel Elías Amancio Castro

Fiscal Adjunto Dr. Dorián Faustino Euribe Pérez

Dirección : Calle César Vallejos 115 – Costado del Banco

PROEMPRESA

Teléfono : 5488383

**Segunda Fiscalia Provincial Mixta de Puente Piedra**

Fiscal Provincial : Dr. Alfonso Fausto Infantes Castillo

Fiscal Adjunto : Dr. Walter Amilcar Flores Choco

Fiscal Adjunto Dr. Edgardo Rodolfo Diestra Vivar

Dirección : Calle César Vallejos 115 – Costado del Banco

PROEMPRESA

Teléfono : 5485407

**Tercera Fiscalia Provincial Mixta de Puente Piedra**

Fiscal Provincial : Dra. Elizabeth Esther Parco Mesía

Fiscal Adjunta : Dra. Erika Beatriz Huacachi Zanzi

Fiscal Adjunta Dra. Glissela Veronica Saénz Trujillo

Dirección : Calle César Vallejos 115 – Costado del Banco

PROEMPRESA

Teléfono : 4885241

**Ministerio de Justicia**

**Defensores Públicos**

**Sede Independencia –DO**

Coordinador : Dr. Robinson Mendoza Lora  
>Dirección : Av. Carlos Izaguirre Nº 216 – 230 , 2º Piso , Galerias<p>

Comerciales e Informáticas San Lázaro, Independencia

Teléfono : 542-3827

**Sede Tahuantisuyo –CJP**

Defensor Público : Dra. Vilma Castillo Gonzáles  
>Dirección : INABIF, Km 6 Túpac Amaru, Tahuantinsuyo –<p>

Independencia

Teléfono : 542-6398

**Sede Comas –CJP**

Conciliador : Dr. Jorge Peláez Tasayco  
>Dirección : Pasaje Neptuno sn, Centro Comunal INABIF, Km. 14.5,

Túpac Amaru - Comas

Teléfono : 542-0516

**Sede Condevilla -CJP**

Defensor Público en Penal : Dr. Luís Mandujano Mendieta  
>Defensor Público : Dra. Diana Victoria Flores Llamota<br>Dirección : Av. Lima cdra. 25- Condevilla  
>Teléfono : 567-1898<p>

Anexo : 207

**Sede Los Olivos – CJP **

Defensor Publico Penal : Dra. Juana Arteaga Roque  
>Defensor Público : Dra. Marilín Rocío Rodríguez Ramírez<p>

Dirección : Calle 27, Mz. K-1 ,Lote 2, Sector 1 , . Jazmines

del Naranjal –Los Olivos

Teléfono : 522-2446 anexo : 15767

**Sede Carabayllo – CJP **

Defensor Público Penal : Dr. Bernardo Rolando Falcóni Acuña,  
>Defensor Público : Dr. Alberto Medina Alarcón<br>Dirección : Km. 19 de la Av. Túpac Amaru cruce con la Av.

Miraflores (costado del Colegio Ciro Alegría )-Carabayllo

Teléfono : 547-4997 anexo 16037

**Sede Puente Piedra**

Defensor Público : Dra. Carmen Prieto Aguirre

Defensor Público : Dr. Carlos Rubén Palomino Camino  
>Dirección : Mz. B-Lote 10- Alt. Km. 32.5 – Paradero Las Viñas –<p>

Urb. Señor de la Soledad (entrada de Urb. San Pedro)

(Juzgado Mixto de Puente Piedra)

Teléfono : 5420516

**ALEGRA – Independecia**

Defensor Público Penal : Dra. Bacilia Concepción Vilcachagua Campos

Defensor Público : Dr. Jaime Zorrilla Rojas

Dirección : Av. Carlos izaguirre Nº 216 – 230, 2do. Piso, Galería

Comercial e Informáticas San Lázaro, Independencia.

Teléfono : 5423817

**Establecimiento Penitenciario de Lima Norte**

**Establecimiento Transitorio de Procesados del Cono Norte  
><strong>

Director : Sra. Maria Rivera Torres  
>Dirección : Av. Carlos Izaguirre Nº 176 , Independencia<br>Teléfono : (01) 5223449

**Colegios Profesionales**

**Colegio de Abogados de Lima Norte de Lima**

Decano : Dr. José Ogres Sausa Cornejo  
>Dirección : Av. Carlos Izaguirre 176<br>Teléfono : (01) 523-2372  
>Telefax : 988-477740<p>

**Colegio de Abogados de Lima – Sub Sede Lima Norte**

Dirección : Jr. Salaverry 3825, Los Olivos  
>Teléfono : (01) 5213985<p> 


End file.
